


Right Where I’m Meant To Be

by Lenawritestrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kara is a top but we all know Lena is still low key in charge, Smut, but with feelings, supergirl reveal and then they fuck, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenawritestrash/pseuds/Lenawritestrash
Summary: They looked out at National City together from the balcony. Kara turned to face her, hand on the top button of her shirt.‘Lena, there’s something I have to tell you. I need to be honest- Lena I need to be honest because I love you. I always have.’She began to smile as she turned to face her best friend, only to freeze when she saw a familiar emblem peaking out of Kara’s unbuttoned shirt.The smile slipped away and she fell against an immovable body.‘Lena, I-‘She pulled away and stepped back from the girl of steel until she was pressed against the glass of her office window.Hurt flashed across Kara’s face, but she nodded and flew upwards toward the setting sun.





	Right Where I’m Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. But like enjoy the little bit of plot too. Mostly the porn though.

_They looked out at National City together from the balcony. Kara turned to face her, hand on the top button of her shirt._

_‘Lena, there’s something I have to tell you. I need to be honest- Lena I need to be honest because I love you. I always have.’_

_She began to smile as she turned to face her best friend, only to freeze when she saw a familiar emblem peaking out of Kara’s unbuttoned shirt._  
_The smile slipped away and she fell against an immovable body._

_‘Lena, I-‘_

_She pulled away and stepped back from the girl of steel until she was pressed against the glass of her office window._  
_Hurt flashed across Kara’s face, but she nodded and flew upwards toward the setting sun._

 

Lena Luthor sat in her empty penthouse. Darkness crept in around her until she was completely surrounded. Thick silence hung around her head, conflicting with the steady hum of her own thoughts.  
Thoughts about her.  
Images of Kara- no, Supergirl, played across her mind over and over. The strawberry scented blonde curls, the eyebrow scar, the infamous crinkle forming in face of denial or heavy contemplation. All the overwhelming similarities that had gone unnoticed.  
A fervent ache settled in her chest, though it wasn’t anguish at Kara that she felt.  
How had she not put it together?  
She wracked her brain for a memory of realizing the two women she loved for nearly a year were in fact the same person.  
Lena put her head in her palms, suddenly aware of a dull pounding at her temples.  
She tugged at pins until long raven hair cascaded around her shoulders.  
There in the darkness she fumed. Cursing herself for acting like a child, for acting like a _Luthor_.  
She grabbed her phone, ignoring missed calls from Jess and dialing the number she knew by heart.  
She was met with the harsh clang of a dial tone.  
Lena hung her head in defeat, sure she had ruined the one good thing she’d had in a long time.  
The screen lit up, a picture of a puppy and the name ‘Kara’ flashed across the screen.

“Kara? Darling, I’m sorry. I didn’t- Oh, Kara I’m so sorry.”

“Lena. Take a deep breath. Do you think I could drop by? I think we should talk.” Her deliberate tone made Lena’s stomach sink.

“Yes... please.”

Seconds later, there was a light knock on the balcony glass. Lena’s chest ached when she saw Supergirl standing there, the hero’s expression unreadable.

“You’re really her. Supergirl is Kara Danvers.” Lena’s green eyes wide.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. This is all very new, I’ll-“

“No, no. It’s... good. You know, I thought eventually I’d have to stop flirting with one of you and profess my feelings, but I suppose it worked out in my favor.” Lena joked to cover the wavering in her voice, raising her hand to caress Kara’s face and then hesitating, “Well, if you still feel the same after...”

Kara’s hardened features melted into a soft smile as she stepped forward and caught Lena’s hand, bringing cold fingers to meet her warm cheek. Lena let herself move in closer.

“I...” ... _love you_ , Lena wanted to finish but choked on tears in her throat.

She took a deep breath, “Kara, I love you. I love you and you should know- you must know, my reaction had nothing to do with who you are and everything to do with the complete idiot I’ve been.”

“I don’t want apologies, Lena.” Kara shushed her gently, her voice a rough whisper. “I’m tired of lying and hiding from you. I’m done pretending to be something I’m not and I’m done pretending I don’t want you.”

“Kar-“

She was interrupted by Kara closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Lena’s eyes widened and she felt her heart palpitate in her throat as she melted into the other woman. Kara’s impervious lips were strong, but surprisingly soft and ginger. Lena stifled a moan when she felt Kara’s tongue slip between her lips.  
They finally parted, staying inches from each other’s face. Kara rested her cheek against Lena’s forehead. A soft whimper escaped Lena’s throat, traitorous tears stung the edges of her eyes. The taller woman pulled her closer and tighter, kissing the trails of tears down Lena’s cheek.

“I love you.” Kara breathed.

Lena nuzzled Kara’s neck, planting wet kisses there in between hiccups.

“Tell me you want me.” Kara said, leaning close to the other girl’s ear.

“God, Kara I want you. Please.” Lena tangled her fingers in Supergirl’s long red cape.

Lena grabbed Kara’s wrists and brought her hands to her hips. Kara trailed her hands up to Lena’s waist, dipping her fingers into the waistline of her black slacks.  
Lena’s hands found their way under the cape, tracing solid back muscles through the skin hugging material of her suit.

“You feel so good.” Lena whispered.

Kara ran her hands up Lena’s back and tangled her fingers in long black hair. Her nails scratched lightly at Lena’s scalp, eliciting a small mewl from the shorter woman.  
Lena gasped as Kara gave a gentle pull at her hair, exposing her neck. She shamelessly slid one thigh around Kara’s as Supergirl laid an array of kisses and nips from her collar bones to the little divot where jaw and ear meet.  
Kara held her in place with a strong hand wrapping from outer to inner thigh, savoring the way the other woman bit her lip at the closeness to her center.

“I dreamed of this the day I met you.” Kara said, looking into striking green eyes as Lena traced the House of El symbol on her chest.

“Just like this?” Lena grinned, resting one hand against Kara’s chest and the other reached up to her own face to rub at the track of dried tears down her cheek.

“Just like this.” Kara kissed the corner of her mouth, sighing as Lena’s hands wandered over her tight abs and just under her breasts.

The kiss deepened as she let her hand wander further up on Lena’s leg, partially cupping her ass, her fingers pressing gently in the crease of her thigh.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling herself to the tips of her toes in seek of the pressure of her lover’s hand just out of reach. She kissed Kara’s strong jaw and bit her earlobe hard. A soft moan escaped the girl of steel.

“Take me to bed.”

There was no hesitation as Kara gripped the other woman under her thighs and lifted her, superspeeding to the master bedroom.  
Lena didn’t have time to react to the pleasure that pooled between her legs as she was pulled against Kara’s torso before she was laying on her own immaculately made bed. She spared a thought of gratitude that Jess not only picked up her bedding from the dry cleaner but also actually put it on her bed.  
Kara leaned over her with Lena’s legs wrapped around the small of her back. She kissed every visible inch of her neck, pulling at the collar of her shirt when one of the buttons popped off.  
Lena’s eyes opened in surprise, failing to keep back the laughter that escaped at the growing blush blooming across Kara’s face.

“I’m so sorry!” Kara started to pull away.

Lena locked her ankles and held on to the neckline of her suit.

“Don’t you dare.” Lena regained her seriousness, pulling until Kara gave in and let herself be moved back in place.

“Take it off.” Lena’s hands longing to explore the other woman’s body.

“You first.” Kara said deviously against her throat.

Kara grabbed the fabric of Lena’s blouse and looked at her for permission.  
Lena nodded slowly, her tongue rolling over her lip before she bit it sent Kara’s stomach on a roller coaster. She fumbled with the first button for a second before Lena reached for her hand.

“Just rip it.” Lena begged.

Kara looked at her shyly through her eyelashes, easily tearing the shirt off and tossing it to the side. She brushed a few buttons that had popped off away with a crooked grin. Her breath hitched at the sight of Lena’s black lace clad breasts rising and falling with her elevated respiration rate. She dipped her head to take them in her mouth but Lena stopped her.

“Mmm I think I want you out of that suit first.” Lena said, playfully.

Kara stood and turned, slowly starting to pull off her super suit. She held it in her hands in front of her chest as she turned around, hyper aware that Lena Luthor was watching her. She dropped her suit to the floor, wearing only a simple pair of blue and red boy briefs.  
Lena propped herself on her elbow with a smirk.

“So that’s what you wear under there.”

Her cheeks reddened, fueling the other woman’s confidence.

“You have beautiful breasts, darling.” Lena practically purred.

Looking determined and fighting the heat from Lena’s intent gaze, she hooked her fingers in the other woman’s waistband and pulled her pants off abruptly. The smell of her arousal flooded her alien senses.  
Lena was slightly surprised that her Kara could regain the control after her teasing. She supposed she was finally seeing a more genuine version of her best friend that was some mix of invulnerable Kryptonian hero and sweet, modest Kara Danvers.  
Kara smiled as she leaned against Lena again, slowly pressing their mostly bare bodies together. As she kissed between her breasts she rocked forward so her pubic bone would press against Lena through black lace, right where she needed it.  
Lena let out a moan, her hands wandering aimlessly over Kara’s body. In the blink of an eye, she was laying on her stomach with Kara straddling her ass.  
Kara unhooked her bra and ran her hands slowly up Lena’s back, one continuing on to her neck and the other running down her upper arm. She softly dragged her nails back down as she leaned forward to kissed the other woman, first at her neck and then between her shoulder blades and finally on the sides of her ribcage. Her hand threaded through Lena’s legs from behind, her fingers barely brushing against her center.  
Lena shuddered, grabbing fistfuls of wine colored sheets. She pushed against her until Kara let her roll over and grabbed her face with both hands, connecting for a hungry kiss. She couldn’t help the way her hips tried to buck in search of friction.  
Kara grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head, prompting her to grab the headboard. Her fingers curled tightly around the smooth black wood as Kara tossed the bra to the side and took one swollen nipple into her mouth while she rolled the other between her fingers. Kara trailed her hand down slowly, relishing the way Lena squirmed in anticipation under her.  
Lena cried out when Kara’s fingers finally pressed against her there.

“Lena, you’re so wet.” Kara exhaled, pushing her panties to the side and dipping her fingers into a pool of wet heat.

Lena threw her had back, biting the insides of her cheeks as Kara kissed her body and spread her open with her fingers.  
Kara pushed deeper, sliding one and then two digits into the woman writhing under her. Lena rolled her hips against Kara’s hand. A noise of protest followed the withdraw of Kara’s now dripping fingers. Standing on hands and knees over Lena, she stuck the two wet fingers into her mouth. Her mouth open so Lena could see her tongue run between her fingers.  
Lena’s eyes widened at the bold, uncharacteristic act. The rapid thumping between her legs increased to a rate she didn’t think possible. She pushed gently on Kara’s shoulders.  
Kara smiled, pressing a kiss that tasted of Lena against her lips. She kissed her way down Lena’s body and settled between her legs, ready to rip away the lace barrier between her and her mark.

“This is okay?” Kara kissed Lena’s inner thigh.

Lena nodded quickly and let out a small noise of affirmation.  
Kara took off the black panties and admired Lena’s glistening sex. She pressed her lips against her soft perfectly trimmed mound and looped her arms under her legs to hold her hips steady.  
Lena tested moving against Kara’s hands to find she wasn’t able to move an inch. A shiver of ecstasy ran through her thinking of the power the blonde harnessed.

“Oh fuck.”

Kara pressed her tongue to Lena’s folds, dipping in and out of her pussy and swirling up around her clit.  
Lena gripped the bed frame harder. Her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt a wealth of new sensations; Kara’s icy breath quickly soothed by the flattening of her tongue, the speed of her tongue reaching superhuman speeds. She tangled her hand in Kara’s hair, the other digging her nails into her shoulder.

“Kara. Kara, wait.”

She stopped and looked up, concerned.

“Did I hurt you?”

“God no, I just,” she pointed to the bedside table, “bottom drawer.”

Kara quickly opened it and froze. She took a deep breath and stepped through a harness with a thick phallic shaped piece of purple silicone attached to it. In seconds she was over Lena again, the head of the plastic cock resting lightly at her opening. She hesitated.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Lena.”

“I can take it. Please just fuck me Kara, I need you.” Lena pleaded.

Kara pushed inside of her slowly, she could feel the micro-vibrations of Lena’s pussy pulsing as her body tried the accommodate the foreign object.  
Lena exhaled in relief when Kara finally bottomed out, welcoming the slight burn of being stretched to her limit.

“That feels good. You feel so good.”

Kara thrusted again, slightly faster, encouraged by Lena’s motivation.  
Lena moaned louder as Kara went faster, the growing heat pushed her closer and closer to the edge.  
Kara pushed Lena’s knee out further, spreading her wider. Lena’s nails dug into impenetrable flesh as Kara alternated from short, quick strokes to longer ones with a roll of her hips.  
Finally, Lena screamed out in pleasure, unable to even attempt at muffling the sound.  
Kara slowed gradually, letting Lena ride out her orgasm before collapsing against her. Still connected, she could feel the aftershocks rippling through the plastic, causing her to shudder.  
After Kara pulled out, Lena’s chest rose rapidly, her arms fell limply to her side as she tried to steady her heart beat.

“Are you okay? Your heart is beating like really fast.” Kara looked up at Lena’s pale face surrounded by a disarray of black hair.

Lena opened her eyes only to roll them.

“I wonder why that is.” She smacked Kara’s shoulder.

Kara grinned proudly.

“Oh yeah. You uh... I made you...” She erupted in a fit of giggles.

Lena arched her brow, but soon Kara’s infectious laugh broke through her practiced smirk and she laughed too.  
Kara finally stopped laughing and looked up at her with a lazy smile.

“I really do love you, you know.” Kara brushed away a few strands of black hair.

Lena pushed Kara’s shoulders until she rolled off of her. Lena straddled her torso and leaned down for a kiss.

“It’s your turn, darling.”

Lena peppered soft kisses all over her face and down her neck, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over between each one.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lenawritestrash!


End file.
